


I’ll always care

by Alpha_nix



Series: Random drabbles [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, cross posted on tumblr, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: In which Leon has a nightmare and you comfort him, he just doesn’t understand why you would even bother caring about him.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Random drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767295
Kudos: 30





	I’ll always care

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble from a request on my tumblr to quench my writers block

You felt Leon toss and turn next you, it made you slowly wake up. You rolled over to find Leon mumbling in his sleep, his face tensing slightly. It worried you a bit as you went to reach for him.

“Leon”, you whispered, your hand reaching ever so closely to his face, you saw his brow furrow a bit. You hesitated for a moment before placing a hand gently on his cheek. Leon shot awake breathing heavily for a second as you got closer to him, trying to comfort him. His breathing became regular. You rubbed his cheek with your thumb, and tried to soothe him. He rested his head on your chest feeling your chest slowly rise and fall. 

“I’m a mess”, he groaned burying his face into your neck, “you probably hate having to do this almost every single night”, you had a confused look on your face.

“Why’s that?”, you asked him curiously, you played with his hair slightly.

“Well you just...”, he sighed, “I know can be a lot to handle, with these damn nightmares and my job”, you frowned at him.

“It was about the city again”, you guessed, “right?”, you felt him nod weakly. You couldn’t blame him, Raccoon city was hell for you as well. You remembered meeting him in the police station, shaking as you followed Marvin around refusing to be alone. Leon was so young back then hell so were you. You remembered just crying into his shoulder as you both left Marvin behind, then having to watch Leon kill him as he later turned. You brushed those thoughts away.

“I just”, he started but stopped, “I just don’t get why you could like or even care about someone like me”, you moved his chin to look up at you. His blue eyes stared at you. You smiled sweetly at him.

“I care about you. I’ve always cared about you”, he just kept staring at you for a few seconds, soaking in your sweet smile before sitting up and finally pressed his lips to yours. It was a chaste kiss but it still felt nice. He ran a hand through your hair. He broke away, he pulled you closer to him, hugging you like a teddy bear. He pulled you against his chest, “it’s gonna be pretty hard to breathe if you keep doing this”, you laughed .

“Well you already take my breath away”, he joked making you giggle and snort.

“Why do you have to be so Cheesy?”, you joked, rolling over to face him.

“Because it’s true”, he laughed before giving you a quick peck on the cheek, “now how about we get some sleep”, you smiled before nuzzling into his chest.

“I love you”, you said into his chest. You felt him gently kiss your forehead.

“I love you too”, he squeezed you slightly tighter as you both went back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: With-love-from-Val-burnfield


End file.
